


Unspoken Connection

by Pendragon2601



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, May be a little OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragon2601/pseuds/Pendragon2601
Summary: A missing scene between 3x12 and 3x13.Isabelle awakes in Simon's apartment after fainting in the Seelie Court, remembering that she had saved his life by giving him her blood, even though she could severely relapse into her addiction. Other feelings begin to appear as Isabelle and Simon talk.





	Unspoken Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think might happen after that magnificent Sizzy scene we got last episode. I couldn't not write about them. They are in my top five favourite couples of all time so this was inevitable. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, it is currently 02:25am in England where i am at the moment but i have no regrets. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Isabelle’s heart was beating frantically with fear as she held Simon in her arms, urging him to bite her wrist. His sunken almost-dead eyes stared tiredly up at her as he stubbornly shook his pale grey head.

“The venom…” he murmured, his voice hoarse from screaming in agony during the ritual.

Isabelle felt a tear slip down her cheek, feeling the familiar tug in her gut at the memory of the chemical bliss of vampire venom in her veins. She wished that she could say that her body didn’t crave it every second of every day and that nothing in the world could ever compare to the feeling she got with a single drop. Part of her still yearned for the toxic substance, and probably always will, but as she stared down at Simon dying in her arms, she felt the craving quieten until it became a low hum under the surface of her skin.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” She whispered and pressed her wrist to his lips.

Simon stubbornly shook his head and gazed up at her, his eyes silently pleading her not to make him bite her. “I can’t.”

“You have to do it. Just look into my eyes.” Isabelle said as she felt a sob beginning to rise in her chest. She couldn’t let him die. He had already gone through so much. He didn’t deserve this. “Please, Simon.”

Simon stared at her for a long silent moment before he reluctantly opened his mouth, and let his fangs pierce the thin skin of her wrist.

Isabelle felt her skin tingle with pleasure as the most euphoric feeling filled up her body. It was better than food, better than sex, but unlike every other time she had succumbed to her addiction, it felt like it was covered with an oily viscous film of regret. She closed her eyes and let her body feel weightlessly numb, sinking into the welcome embrace of the venom like an old friend.

The bliss soon faded as it always did and her body, exhausted and so incredibly filled with loss, soon began to itch uncomfortably as the cravings returned. This weighted craving was what she hated the most about her addiction, feeling like she was somehow weaker without it and that she would never be good enough to survive on her own ever again.

She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the hazy forest of the Seelie Court still surrounding her but instead saw the light blue cotton of a pillow gently cushioning her head. She cautiously rolled her head up as she took in her surroundings in confusion.

Somehow, she had ended up lying in a warm clean bed that she didn’t recognise. The sheets smelled of lavender and a light masculine musk, such a familiar scent that she often encountered at most of her exes’ rooms right before she spent the night. A moment of alarm clutched at her chest as she sat up, her hand moving to her whip wrapped around her wrist when her eyes suddenly fell on a photo frame sitting on the bedside table of Clary and Simon sat next to each other with another dark-skinned girl she didn’t recognise. She let out a sigh of relief.

A short rattle of a door knob and a long, tired creak made Isabelle turn her attention to the door, just as Simon shuffled in holding a steaming mug. He suddenly stopped in surprise as his gaze fell on her.

“Isabelle, you’re awake.” Simon said his tone full of relief as he watched her with concern.

“How did I get here, Simon?” Isabelle asked, pulling back the blankets and shifting her legs to properly sit on the edge of his bed. She gave him a suspicious look. “Did you carry me here?”

“You passed out at the Seelie Court. Don’t you remember?” Simon frowned as he sat down beside her and handed her the steaming mug. The steam smelled like peppermint hot chocolate, calming her enough to allow herself to smile in thanks.

“My memory is still a little fuzzy because of the venom I think. It doesn’t matter really.” Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her beverage, the liquid warming her inside and out in seconds.

Simon stared at her sadly and dipped his head. “I’m so sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean to cause you to relapse. I’ll understand if you want me to leave you alone–”

“What? Don’t be stupid. I’m okay.” Isabelle interrupted, taking another sip of her drink.

“I could’ve killed you, Isabelle. I almost did.”

Isabelle stilled and stared up at him in shock. Simon looked miserable as he looked in her direction, but he couldn’t meet her eyes. She suddenly felt her heart go out to him in pity. Reaching out she touched his cold hand and gave it a warm squeeze, watching as he hesitantly glanced up at her.

“Simon, I’m okay. Really.” She said calmly.

He shook his head. “It’s not okay. I almost couldn’t stop drinking your blood, Isabelle. If I didn’t stop when I did, I would have killed you.”

“But you did stop.” Isabelle gave him a small smile. “You did stop, Simon. That is what’s important here.”

Simon opened his mouth to answer back but then let out a sigh, looking away as he did. Isabelle wondered what he was thinking. Usually when it came to men, Isabelle knew exactly what they thought of her within seconds of introducing herself, judging by the intensity of their gazes that almost always wandered from her eyes. Sometimes it was the same with women as well, though their reactions seemed to be in the range of attraction or jealousy. But Simon proved to be tricky which she came to realise was a refreshing change. She liked trying to figure him out and the more time she spent with him, the more she came to enjoy his company.

“I’m curious, Simon. What did make you stop?” Isabelle asked, watching his sad face closely for any minute reactions that would betray what he was thinking. Simon turned his attention to their clasped hands before he returned a gentle squeeze of her soft hand.

“I’ve already killed Clary. I’m not going to kill you too.” Simon said simply.

Isabelle felt her breath catch in her throat. The grief of Clary’s death hurt like a knife to the heart for both as they had lost a best friend and the closest thing to a sister they had ever had. Isabelle wished that she had stayed behind in the cemetery with Clary to make sure that she was safe, but Clary didn’t give her much of a choice. She couldn’t believe that was the last moment she would ever see her again.

“Besides,” Simon sniffed, swiftly wiping away a tear on his cheek. “I don’t stand a chance against your brothers. With the Mark of Cain gone now, I’d be a pile of dust within minutes.”

“That is true. Max is still a little wild in his technique right now.” Isabelle smiled but then gasped as she thought about what he said. “Wait, it worked? The Mark of Cain is completely gone?”

“Yes.” Simon smiled, turning his head to show her a small red scratch on his forehead. “I tested it with a sewing needle when I was making your drink. Turns out, Jordan’s very self-sufficient.”

“That’s amazing, Simon!” Isabelle grinned leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug and accidently spilling her forgotten drink in his lap. Simon let out a pained gasp and jolted from the scalding heat. Isabelle hastily put her mug on the bedside table and grabbed a corner of the blanket on the bed to pat him down. “I’m so sorry, Simon! I forgot I was holding it. Please let me–”

“It’s okay. I’m fine! Isabelle stop, I’m fine.” Simon laughed, holding her hands still. Isabelle would have blushed if she wasn’t so struck with the way he was looking at her. He was smiling at her as he held her hands together as if she hadn’t just scalded him with her hot chocolate just seconds ago. She felt her heart lurch in her chest and found herself staring at his bright smile as he laughed, thinking that it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Simon stood up and looked down at his lap, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks as he shuffled towards his closet. He picked out a pair of jeans and some underwear before he hurried towards the door. “I’ll just go change my pants. Won’t be long.”

As Simon closed the door behind him, Isabelle was left alone with her thoughts. She couldn’t even begin to wonder what had gotten into her. She was never clumsy. Not once had she ever been other than the cool, confident and sexy version of herself that she portrayed every single day of her life. The only time she wasn’t feeling herself was when she was with Raphael but that was because of her addiction and she wasn’t even clumsy then. Even though there was venom in her body muddling up what she thought she wanted, she was still in absolute control of her limbs. But now, she was a clumsy mess all over a boy. All over _Simon_.

 _By the Angel, am I crushing on Simon?_ Isabelle thought, momentarily horrified by the idea. Isabelle had never had a crush on someone before, especially not someone like Simon of all people. True, she had been attracted to men before but there was always a thought of annoying her parents in the back of her mind that appealed to their attractiveness. They were always a Seelie, or a Vampire or sometimes a Mundane but she had never really felt like there was any spark between her and any of her exes. She thought back over her memories of the Seelie Court, over her actions to let Simon drink her blood without hesitation even though it would mean she could potentially relapse.

 _It must be the venom_ , she thought. She could still feel it under her skin, pushing her to pump more of it into her veins. She wanted to believe that what she was feeling was not just because of her addiction, but that must be the answer. She was only attracted to Simon’s venom. A cloud of disappointment filled her chest, crushing the momentary hope that she was capable of such feelings into a grain of sand, left to blow away on the wind just as it usually did.

Simon opened the door with a smile and walked in. “There, all dry. I’ve just put it all in the washing machine, but I’ll have to let Jordan know we need more soap powder. Hey, are you okay?”

Isabelle nodded quickly, moving to sit on her hands before Simon noticed how jittery they were. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

A crease appeared on Simon’s brow. “Is it too much being near me? I can go if you need to be alone.”

“No, don’t. Please don’t go.” Isabelle looked up at him, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. Before Isabelle could comprehend what was happening, Simon was sat next to her on his bed and was pulling her into a hug. Isabelle held her breath as she was pressed against his firm chest, taking comfort in the solidness of his body and marvelled at how safe he made her feel in his arms. It almost made her feel like a normal girl.

“You’re okay, Isabelle. I’ll help you get through this.” Simon said soothingly as he held her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. “It’s the least I can do after everything you’ve done for me.”

“You don’t have to, Simon. This isn’t your problem to deal with.” Isabelle said, though she quietly hoped he wouldn’t listen. Even if this was turning out to be a very bad idea that would have catastrophic consequences to deal with in the future, she didn’t want Simon to leave her just yet.  

“I want to help. If there’s anything I can do, anything at all, you name it and I’ll be here. Even if all you need is someone to talk to.”

Isabelle could hear a smile in his voice and she pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

“Thank you, Simon.” She whispered into his ear before breaking away. “I mean it, Simon. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Simon nodded, pleased. She watched as his eyes glanced over her shoulder and gestured to the abandoned mug she had put on the bedside table. “Do you want another drink? That one has probably gone cold.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? I may spill it on you again.”

“It’s worth the risk.” Simon shrugged with a grin.

Isabelle retrieved the mug and carefully handed it to Simon. She looked at him curiously. “Why did you make me peppermint hot chocolate? It seems like an odd drink to keep around.”

“Clary told me that your craving substitute is candy and I figured normal tea wasn’t going to quite cut it this time.” Simon said slowly, thumbing the rim of the mug and wiping away some of the chocolate that had started to dry. “It’s Becky’s favourite. I thought that it might make her feel more comfortable if she ever came to visit, so I bought a whole box full of the sachets for her. She’s still recovering though. The doctors say she can’t have anything hot just yet otherwise it will irritate her vocal cords but–”

Isabelle pressed a kiss on Simon’s cheek, causing him to fell silent in surprise. When she pulled away, she let out a contented sigh. “You’re a good brother Simon. You’re a thoughtful, kind man and a loyal friend. But you talk way too much.” Isabelle chuckled lightly.

Before Simon could respond, they both heard a sudden vibrating sound. Isabelle reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone, just as Simon pulled out his. She stared down at the screen in shock as she read the short message from her brother Alec.

_You’re needed back at the Institute. Clary is alive._

Isabelle looked up at Simon in shock, watching as he stared back at her in apprehension, hoping more than anything that their grief wasn’t playing tricks on them.

“We have to go.” Isabelle whispered, not trusting her voice to speak any louder.

“Could she really be alive?” Simon asked, hope filling the tone of his voice.

“I guess we’ll find out.”


End file.
